A Mile Long
by Andy Braginsky
Summary: Omegaverse AU. Roderich is left poor after the death of his parents, and in debt from school and poor financial decisions his parents made. So he does what he must to get money. He becomes a dancer at a club. Then, a prostitute. Sorry sucky summary is sucky. PruAus.
1. The Rain is Lightening

**Chapter 1**

Roderich stayed in the hospital, numb. Two hours ago, he had been called by emergency services that his parents had been in a car accident. His father had died on impact, and his mother not even half an hour after. He stared down at his hands blankly. The vinyl chair squeaked as he finally got up and walked out of the building.

In a blurred haze, Roderich made his way through the downtown, meandering onto a bus. The bus was empty, and quiet. Dark too, as the driver had turned the lights off inside. It was made darker by the inky clouds overhead in the late hours of the evening, no moon or even a single star to be seen in the entire stretch of sky. Barely paying attention to where he was going, the nineteen year old somehow made it to his apartment without getting lost. 'That's a first', Roderich distantly mused.

The apartment was silent when he returned. Roderich stumbled down the hallway in a haze, his eyes unseeing and his mind unthinking. Undressing in the bathroom, the omega was suddenly very glad his roommate wasn't there, gone for spring break. A loud wail crept out, and all of a sudden Roderich was bawling. He had kept himself together when he received the call. He had kept himself together on the ride to the hospital. He had kept himself together as he learned the news. Roderich had kept himself together as his mutti passed away, and later, on the way home. The strings that had tied the pieces of his heart had reached their limit, finally snapping.

Fumbling for the shower knob, he got in and the hot water immediately pounded into his back. After a few seconds, or minutes, or maybe even hours, Roderich's legs gave out from under him. Falling onto his hands and knees, the young man hacked and choked on water and his tears, and he could feel the snot dribble down from his nose. His knees and hands smarted from hitting the white porcelain, a dull ache settling in his bones. The omega gingerly positioned himself onto his side, rubbing his aching appendages. Curling up under the hot spray, Roderich lay his head on the floor, and thought of his mother and father.

How, when he was a kid, they would tuck him in, his vatti telling him a story and his mutti just stroking his hair as he fell asleep. He imagined the hot water was his mother's hands. The calming noise of the spray were their hushed voices as they spoke. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, the warmth of the water and the hot steam calming him. Slowly he drifted off as the water continued to run. He dreamed no dreams.

982384028434802348

Waking up an hour later hadn't been pleasant. After the water had turned icy cold from running too long, Roderich had sat up with a gasp, scrambling to get _out_ and _away_ from that _awful,_ _numbing, biting cold._ He pulled himself weakly out of the tub, falling onto the tile floor in a wet heap. Taking a breath, it finally caught up with him why he had fallen asleep in such an odd place. Suddenly that breath caught in his throat, as surely as a butterfly in a net. And then he was drowning. He clawed at his throat and heart, trying get the _pain_ and the _emptiness_ _ **out.**_ Tears sprang to his eyes and he hacked and sobbed and bled as his scratches pierced through his skin. Gasping at the pain, he clutched at himself, trying to keep himself in one piece.

909834723740324890

It wasn't working.

978497498374049349

The funeral was held on a pale . . . Wednesday? Friday? Roderich wasn't sure. It had happened, and that was all he knew. Relatives said their condolences and "You poor boy" and "Poor thing, all alone in the world". Some of his great aunts and other omega relatives tried to comfort him, pulling him into their arms, but he pulled away just as quick as they grabbed him. It wasn't long before they stopped trying altogether, merely content to watch.

Later at the cemetery, as the carriers had put their . . . t-their . . . the . . . in the ground, Roderich had had to run for the bushes, trying not to puke. He had dry-heaved a couple of times, a little bile coming up, as there was nothing in his stomach. Any food he had eaten for the past few days had seemed to make a reappearance within an hour of eating of eating it. Sleep had become scarce since that first night and even if he did manage to, Roderich woke up screaming and crying more times than not. The music sheets and violin in his room remained untouched, and dust was slowly beginning to accumulate on the black violin case and books. Roderich didn't notice.

He had called his work, a little cafe down the street known as "Lost Notes" and explained his situation to the owner. She was a nice person that he got along with and understood the situation. She told him to take as much time as needed, and contact her if he needed more time, or anything else he needed help with. Roderich said thank you, but politely declined.

The young musician was unsure of how much time had passed since the funeral. It could have been a week, or it could have been five. During this time, the omega found out from lawyers that the house and most of the belongings had been sold to pay for some unwise investments and debts his parents had gotten into, leaving Roderich with little to no money, as well as a small handful of debt. Roderich decided it didn't matter either way. Time had still passed, and passed **without** them. The fact that such a thing could still be . . . was bizarre. How does one function without something he has never been without his entire life? Mildly he wondered if this what it felt like for an amputee. Expecting the limb to be there, only to be surprised time and time again when he realizes it isn't, and he'll never have his arm or leg back ever again.

Currently, the omega was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them tightly. Looking out, the sun cast a golden glow on the world. _How can time go on? In this moment of stillness, how can movement still continue to be?_ _How can I still exist, yet they do not? How?_ Roderich continued to stare out at that golden world from his window, musing about its contrast to the grey and black of the room. It was as if any and all color around him had ceased to be, his sadness tangible and effecting the very world around him, changing it to match his mood. His room was rank with the scent of depression, so Roderich had opened the window a crack to air out his room.

His room overlooked a small and relatively unbusy side street that ended at the corner of a park that had long been abandoned by any grounds keeper. From Roderich's window, he could see a large, twisted oak tree at the very beginning of the park's path. The trunk stood out against the green of the rest of the forest, big, black, and more twisted and crooked than any man's misery. Though contrary to the haggard old bark of the tree, the leaves stood out full, proud, and lush, as if embodying the full youth and energy of summer. As he watched, the stillness was . . . _interrupted_.

A great gust of wind came from the north, and the _**crashing**_ of the leaves and the _**creaking**_ of ancient tree boughs gave life to the world, creating a sea of green and gold and every shade in 's eyes widened as the wind swept harsher and fiercer, causing the window glass to vibrate and the old building to creak on its foundations. His attention was riveted back outside as a large flock of blackbirds **erupted** from the trees, circling and wheeling in the turbulent wind, their punctuous cries ringing through the air. Roderich jumped and gave a small shriek as one bird, however, hit the glass before falling to the ground, two stories below.

Roderich blinked once. Then twice. In a single moment he became a blur of movement and flew down the stairs until he was at ground level. Going out the main doors, the musician circled around back and began looking around for the bird, hoping that it wasn't injured and in pain. As Roderich searched, he heard a muffled squawking noise from within the bushes. He kneeled as he slowly parted the branches, Roderich was surprised to see the blackbird was a bright, startling white. Albino. It's beady red eye stared up at him, indignant. It gave a shrill squawk, as if complaining about being stuck in the bush. Gently he lifted the bird from the bush, keeping a hand over its wings. Carefully he ran a hand over it, feeling for broken bones. Finding nothing broken, he set it on the ground. Roderich met the bird's gaze, slightly surprised it hadn't taken off right away.

So why it hadn't flown away yet was a mystery. All it was doing was just . . . staring at him. "Um . . .", Roderich began tentatively,". . . Good bird?" Slowly he reached out, and gave it a light stroke from head to tail. It gave an affirmative chirp, before giving a small flap of its wings and flying to land on his head. It stayed there for a few seconds, before flying off. Roderich sat there stunned, before quickly patting his hair. Huh. It hadn't pooped on him. It did leave behind a feather, however. One, single, stark white feather.

0983092723792839283

The next morning, Roderich got up and took a hot shower. After that, he prepared himself some breakfast making some scrambled eggs and toast. He felt rested and at ease, and . . . better. Not good by any means, but not bad. Not as bad as before.


	2. The Rain's Stopped

For the next few weeks, this continued, this 'better'. There were still nightmares, and he still had light meals, but otherwise, it wasn't quite so . . . bad. Roderich had contacted the college he attended and was able to explain the situation. The dean of the university said they understood and Roderich would be able to make up his work and exams he had missed. Fortunately the omega had only missed two weeks, since the . . . unfortunate event had occurred just as the two-week spring break had started.

Besides that, the only bad thing was . . . there was now no food. Roderich was pretty sure crackers and peanut butter could only last him so long. So that left him where he was. Glaring at his phone. The little device seemed to mock him. 'You can't do it. You can't make a tiny, innocent phone call to say you're ready to work again. Pathetic.' With that thought, Roderich snatched up his phone and hit dial before he could change his mind. It rang two times before the line was picked up.

"Hello, Maria Habsburg speaking. What can I help you with?" The calm voice of his omega employer helped settle Roderich's nerves.

"Hello Maria. It's me, Roderich. I was, uh, calling to let you know I can come back to work." The omega stuttered as he talked. There was a pause on the other side of the line, then a slight clatter of dishes.

"Sorry about that, I had to put down some plates. Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing better. And you called at pretty good time, the lunch rush just ended. Anyvays, if it's not too much, could you actually come in tomorrow? I'll get you your schedule and you can start again with waitressing." Roderich sighed.

"Ja, that sounds gut. See you tomorrow, Maria. Gute nacht, Miss Maria." Rubbing his neck, the omega shivered as wind gusted in through the open window. He pulled it shut as his employer bid him goodnight.

"Gute nacht, Roderich. See you at seven tomorrow, it will be good to see you working again." With that final statement, the his employer hung up.

The omega gave a sigh of relief. I am quite glad I got that over with, the musician couldn't help but think. Puttering around his room, Roderich gave the place a once-over. Dust covered most of the furniture and small dust bunnies hid in the corners. Wrappers and tissues were piled in the trashcan, overflowing onto the floor like a flood gate broke loose. Dishes in the sink resembled a mountain, and the stench of depression was still heavy in the air. In a word, it was filthy. Roderich's omegan instincts came to the forefront, clamoring at screaming at the disorderly mess.

Surveying the 'filth', the omega gave it a determined glare as he rolled up his sleeves. Going to the cleaning closet, Roderich pulled on a bandana to cover his mouth and hair and some plastic gloves, letting the gloves settle on his his hands with a satisfying 'snap'. Giving the mess a malicious grin, the musician attacked. For the next few hours the college student cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. When Roderich finally looked at the clock, it was much later than the omega thought.

"Eight? Already? I hadn't even noticed. I thought my stomach would have-" Right on cue, Roderich's stomach gave an enormous rumble, demanding food. Despite no one being around, the omega gave a small blush at the sound.

"Ja . . . that." Going to the small kitchen, the omega got out some peanut butter and crackers, as well as a glass of water. While rummaging around, Roderich was even able to come across some bread.

"Danke gott I'm working tomorrow. I don't think I could possibly stand another meal of peanut butter and crackers." he muttered to himself. Absently gazing out the window, the omega gave a slight smile as he saw Nervtötend, the albino blackbird he had saved a week ago. It had taken to perching outside his window, and occasionally came in and sat on a chair by the window whenever Roderich left the glass open (which was more often than not).

"Allo Nervtötend. And how are you today?" The small bird gave a happy chirp. Roderich chuckled happily, before placing a few small cracker crumbs before in front of the albino blackbird. He ran a finger down the bird's back, stroking the soft downy feathers. Pulling away, Roderich grinned as the little bird seem to huff indignantly.

"Oh really? That's interesting. And how's that going?" The bird gave a squawk. "I'm sorry to hear that." A slight whistle. "Well, it was good to see you. I'm working tomorrow, so don't be surprised if I'm not here." Nervtötend bobbed his head, as if he understood. A rustle of feathers, and the little blackbird flew out the window. Roderich looked on, smiling.

"Goodbye." Glancing at the clock, Roderich sighed internally. 'Time to go to bed.' Getting into pajamas, the omega turned on his alarm before snuggling into the fresh covers that he had changed earlier. Slowly his eyes slid close, and he was finally asleep.

74937497494739847347

BEEP-BEEP-BE-. The alarm cut out as Roderich pressed a slim finger to the button before it shut off. Half-asleep, the poor omega took a shower before throwing on a white button up and black slacks. Eating a small breakfast of toast and some horrible instant coffee, the omega quickly swallowed his suppressant pills with a gulp of water. Deciding against putting on his usual indigo coat, Roderich wrapped a scarf around his neck before locking up. The walk to the cafe wasn't far, and Roderich enjoyed the scenery strolling down the street. But as he went along, he passed a construction site. The musician nearly gagged at the amount of alpha scent was in the air. Keeping his face blank, he stared straight ahead. Roderich nearly tripped however, when a chorus of wolf whistles rang through the air.

"Hey baby, come back!"

"Yeah, comeback sweetheart!"

"Mmm, work it sweet thing!"

"Need help melting, ice queen?"

Roderich tried to keep the blush off his face, but he must have given something away as all the construction workers laughed. The omega continued walking, keeping his head up and staring straight ahead. Thankfully the cafe wasn't too much farther, and Roderich swept in the door with his usual , he grinned as saw his employer.

"Allo Marie. The morning rush start yet?"

Marie Habsburg looked up from the drink she was making up for a customer.

"Allo Roderich. Ja, but the next rush should be starting any minute now. Put on an apron and join me behind the counter, would you?"

The omega manager handed the cup she had been mixing to the customer and put the money for the drink into the register. Roderich circled around the back of the counter and slipped on the black apron. It was not long before the usual Saturday morning rush came, and Roderich was busy taking orders and making drinks. Thankfully the rush only lasted about an hour before gradually dwindling down to a couple of customers that were sitting down at the tables in the cafe. Roderich gave a happy sigh at the sight of the tip jar, and just how full it was, and just from the two morning rushes. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of bright green eyes.

"Hola! May I order an espresso?"

Roderich blinked once, gazing at the tall alpha. He was obviously of Spanish descent, and had a happy disposition. A smile grew on Roderich's face.

"Hallo Antonio. How are you?"

The alpha grinned at the omega.

"I'm good, thank you! How have you been, Roderich? I haven't seen you working lately."

Roderich's smile slipped off his face for a moment before he was able to get it back.

"Ah . . . gutte. It vas just some family issues I had to take care of, und school became very hectic, so . . . " He trailed off weakly, still trying to keep the smile on his face, and from any sadness in his scent from leaking out.

Antonio subtly sniffed the air, noting the depressed odor that came with it. He looked over Roderich, trying to read the omega. He was thinner than when he last saw him. Roderich was also paler, and looked like he was recovering from sickness . . . or depression. Antonio put on his signature smile, trying to put the omega at ease.

"I understand. I remember how crazy it could get during exams week."

Roderich nodded in agreement, relieved there were no further questions as he handed the espresso to Antonio. The alpha gave him a kind, reassuring smile, leaving quickly.

The rest of the day passed by with little to no hitches in the schedule, closing sharply at eight pm.

Going home that night, Roderich's pocket was significantly heavier with the tips earned throughout the day. The construction site was empty, everyone already having gone home for the night, so that was a relief. Once he was in his apartment, Roderich ate a light meal and studied for school, alternating between his numerous subjects before finishing up the materials for his music classes. Going to bed, the omega fell asleep easily as he cuddled into the covers, content.


	3. The Sun's Starting to Shine

The next few weeks followed a similar pattern, only interrupted by classes and studying. His roommate Aubree had come back and was in her section of the apartment. All was going fairly well, at least until Roderich had to pay his next rent bill. His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he did the math of how much money would be left for everyday expenses. Not very much. Not very much at all. Roderich bit his lip. What was he going to do? His eyes widened as he realized, ' _How am I going to pay for college?'_ Thankfully his parents had been able to pay for most of his schooling, but not all of it. That, and suppressants were not cheap, by any means. Roderich sighed and resolved to think about it later. Right now, he had to go to work.

Walking down the street, he was met with the now-customary wolf whistles from the construction workers. He rolled his eyes, but chuckled at their antics. Roderich swept in the door of the cafe and breezed in behind the counter, sliding on an apron before turning and smiling at the customers waiting to get their drinks as he traded places with Zelda, a blonde beta that had originally been manning the register, but was much better at making the drinks.

"Hallo Antonio," Roderich greeted one of the cafe's regulars, "the usual espresso?" Antonio's bright green eyes shone as he grinned at the omega, a happy scent drifting gently through the air. The Spanish alpha nodded as he replied:

"Si, and a french press, por favor."

"Brought someone vith you today?"

"Si, my friend is sitting at our table. You should meet him!"

Roderich blinked. "Vait, vha-"

"Franny! Get over here! This is the one I've been been wanting you to meet!"

The omega raised his brows, confused "Hold on, vhat are-"

"Honhonhon, bonjour, jolie on."

Roderich blinked again as a Frenchman stood up from his table and skipped over to them, laughing. The omega subtly sniffed the air. Beta. He still did not trust that smile on the man's face. Or rather, leer. Without trying to make it obvious, the barista leaned back. The slightly creepy Frenchman continued on.

"Oui, you were right, mon ami. 'e _is_ jolie. _Tres jolie._ "

Roderich wasn't sure he liked the look the two were giving him.

"I know, right? He would be perfecto!"

"Oui, oui!"

"Excuse me," Roderich butted in, "but vhat on _earth_ are you two talking about?" The omega gave the two an annoyed glare.

"We, or Franny rather, would like to offer you a job." Antonio blurted out.

". . . . Vhat." Roderich gave the weird men across the counter an unimpressed look.

Francis grinned.

"Well, I would 'ave to see your legs, and, ah, your _derriere_ first, but from just looking at you as is, you are a _very_ beautiful omega."

The Austrian's face turned bright red. "'ere, just let me-" the Frenchman began as he climbed over the counter, the Spaniard following close behind. Landing on the floor, both gave a wolf whistle.

"Look at those legs! They go on for _miles_!" Exclaimed Antonio. Francis merely made grabby-hands, and . . . was that drool coming out of his mouth? Roderich's lip curled distastefully at the sight. Trying to maintain a professional persona, Roderich cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me sirs, but you cannot be back here. It is against policy to allow customers to come behind the counter. I'm afraid I must ask you to get back on the _other side of the counter,_ _ **please.**_ " Roderich spoke through clenched teeth. The beta looked at the omega with sad eyes.

"Oh dear, it seems we've frightened the petit chaton. Very well, we'll go back to the appropriate side. Come on, Tony."

One hand braced on the counter, the Frenchman swung himself back over the counter, his friend following in a similar fashion. Once on the customer side of the counter, Francis turned around to address the omega.

"Désolé, ma chère. We did not mean to frighten you. But seeing you, . . . you would be perfect."

Roderich looked at the two suspiciously. "Perfect . . . perfect for vhat?"

"I run a 'igh-end club in zhe inner city, and you would be an absolutely perfect asset to our little family. I've been wanting to 'ire more dancers, and you are very beautiful. You would fit in very well." Francis and Antonio looked at the omega, both being slightly surprised that he hadn't immediately shot down the idea.

Internally, Roderich was conflicted. His initial reaction _had_ been to reject the proposal, but stopped as he remembered, ' _I have no money,'_ followed by ' _I'm really hungry, and would like actual food, not just peanut butter and crackers'_. As if to punctuate that last statement, the omega's stomach gave a loud growl. Antonio shifted as he heard the sound, his alpha instincts coming forward.

"Well? What do you think, ma chère?" The beta questioned. Roderich bit his lip, before answering.

"Am I allowed to sleep on it?" Francis grinned triumphantly.

"Oui, but of course. You may contact me at this number," The beta pulled out a business card. "I hope you say yes to my proposition to work at my club, 'La Cage de la soie et perle'. I 'ope to see you around, Mj. Roderich." The omega paused.

"Vait, how do you know my name?" Francis chuckled.

"It is on your badge, mon amie." Roderich blushed fiercely.

"Adiós, amiga! C'mon Franny!" Antonio started to drag the club owner out, but paused and dug out his wallet, dropping a wad of bills into the tip jar.

"It was good to see you Roderich. And use the cash to pay for some food, por favor. I could hear your stomach growling from here." With that, the two strange people left, the omega bright red.

87492749347394794747

Turning the card over and over in his hands, Roderich sat on his bed, biting at his lip as he thought. Hesitantly he grabbed up his laptop and turned it on, looking up the club's name in the search bar.

Right away results popped up. Clicking on the club's official website, he scrolled through it. On the homepage, the times the club opened and closed were listed. Also posted were the times the club offered dance lessons. Pole, swing, bellydancing, even ballroom and aerial dancing were on the list of offered lessons. Clicking through, he looked up reviews and description, choking a little.

" **A club that mixes burlesque, pole, and prostitution, ' La Cage de la soie et perle' is an excellent club for** _ **anyone**_ **that doesn't want to spend their night alone, especially for the wealthy. No matter the orientation, our club can practically guarantee that any of customers can find someone to spend their night with. Omega, beta, or alpha, it doesn't matter, we have people from every orientation employed."**

Roderich scrolled further down, scanning the article.

" **Provided a customer can pay our fees, any can request the company of one of our highly-trained courtesans for the night in one of our provided, sound-proofed rooms. For any patron that finds a particular courtesan that catches their eye, they can request through a contract and a fee that this courtesan will only 'attend' to them. The fee is weekly, monthly, and in special cases, yearly. You will be reimbursed, should the courtesan you contracted leave the club.**

 **To show to the other club-goers that the courtesan is taken, they will be provided a neckband to show they are 'off-limits', at least when working. If a patron decides to make a deal with one of our dancers outside of the dancer's work hours, that will be between you and them, though our club does require that we are alerted of any such negotiations.**

 **The most dancers any one patron can 'rent' out is three. This also includes a higher fee and a different contract than if it were for just one dancer. If it's just for one night, you may hire out as many of our dancers as you desire.**

 **Here at the club, we must ask that with any of our dancers, you pay half of the fee before you have your fun, paying the other half afterwards. If you find yourself not completely satisfied with our provided service, we are willing to negotiate a lower price."**

Absorbing the information, Roderich pensively exited that page, Roderich went from that to the gallery, eyes blinking and a dark blush spreading on his cheeks. Images of scantily clad omegas, betas, and _alphas_ took up a good part of the page. All looked ridiculously sexy in the photos, coiling around poles and in risque poses with even more scandalous clothing.

Looking at some of the alphas and betas, Roderich felt a stirring in his gut and the beginnings of slick between his cheeks. His face heated up, shamelessly looking at the pictures of washboard abs and flexed biceps. Pale fingers traced down, beginning to unzip his fly before he stopped himself. Roderich made an annoyed noise at himself, making his way to the bathroom.

He slid off his clothes, throwing them on the ground to be laundered later. Turning the water on, he hesitated for a moment. Deciding against a cold shower, Roderich slid under the warm water, his erection rising further. Languidly the omega began stroking himself, imagining the touch of lips on his neck. Strong hands grasped his hips, pulling him flush against a taller, broader, immovable body of muscle. Someone who could pin him to the wall and fuck him _senseless_.

The omega's stroking sped up, his other hand reaching behind himself to circle a single long finger into his hole. Roderich moaned, pushing onto the finger, quickly adding another. With everything that had happened in the past few months, Roderich had skipped over his heat altogether, the stress too much. He just hoped this wouldn't trigger his heat into starting _now_. That would be terribly inconvenient. Another moan dripped from his mouth like honey as he began thrusting onto three fingers, leaning heavily against the side of the shower. Wet hair hung down as Roderich swept his head back, gasping as he hit his prostate.

Tentatively he hit that spot again with a curl of his long fingers.

" _Mmmm-gghhhhhh . . . "_ Roderich thrust into himself faster as stars exploded before his eyes, all but falling to his knees as he came. For several long moments the omega stayed under the spray, collecting his breath. He winced at the _splurt_ that came as he pulled his fingers out. _God, it had been awhile since he had last done that._ Sighing blissfully at the after-sex high, Roderich finished washing up, shaving and lathering his body, careful to erase any evidence of what had just happened.

The omega slipped into some loose pajamas once he dried off, sliding into bed. His eyes sunk shut as a cool breeze filtered through the room, cooling off his warm body. Slowly the omega drifted off, deeply considering the job, and the potential pay. Roderich slept dreamlessly that night.

798734283083942347

After a hectic morning because the omega hadn't woken up to his alarm, and therefore ended up waking up late and having to run to get to his classes, Roderich slumped at a chair by an outside cafe located next to the university. Ordering an orange juice and croissant sandwich, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Roderich chewed on his cheek as he looked at the number Francis had given him. Typing in the number, he stopped before hitting the call button. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pressing the 'call' button. It rang four times before it was finally picked up.

"Allo, zhis is Monique at 'La Cage de la soie et perle'. How may I help you?" A cool feminine voice said through the phone. Roderich swallowed and licked his lips before responding.

"Hallo, I'm Roderich, and Francis told me to-" The woman on the other end of the line cut in.

"Yes, Monsieur Bonnefoy told me a 'Roderich' would be calling. Please come to building number 714 on Rosebloom street sometime between Friday the fifteenth and Sunday the seventeenth. Auditions are being held from two pm to five-thirty pm on those three days. "

Roderich blinked at the brusque tone. "Ah- Is there anything I need to bring?"

"The only thing I would recommend bringing are some clothes that allow you to move freely and to be prepared to dance for Monsieur Bonnefoy." Roderich nodded in understanding.

"Danke. Though . . . do I already have to know how to . . . dance e-erotically?" The omega stuttered nervously.

"Non. If Monsieur Bonnefoy sees something special in you, a certain 'je ne sais quoi', he may 'ire you and teach you how to dance professionally later. After you've signed a contract, of course." Roderich's ears perked at this.

"A contract?" He asked, confused.

"Oui. A contract saying you will work for Monsieur Bonnefoy for a certain period of time, until you have paid off his dancing lessons. Until such a time, the pay check and percentage of tips you will be receiving will be reduced until paid off." He answered distantly.

"Oh. Um, okay." Roderich was a bit concerned by this, but right now, the pros outweighed the cons.

"Is there anything else?" The omega mulled it over.

"No . . . I think I have everything. Danke."

"Indeed. Good evening, and we look forward to seeing you." With that, Monique hung up on Roderich, leaving the omega anxious, but nevertheless excited at the prospect of money. With nothing left to do since classes were over for the day, Roderich slipped his phone back into in his pocket and pulled out his laptop. Straightaway he pulled up Youtube and put in the search bar: 'How to pole dance'. Scrolling down the list, he found a video called 'Exercises for pole dance-beginner level'. Clicking on it, he watched the video for several minutes. He paused it, slumping. This was going to be a lot of hard work, wasn't it?

With a sigh, Roderich got up and slid into some yoga pants he had received a few Christmases ago from an aunt and a thin loose t-shirt he began practicing. As the omega went through the stretches, Roderich silently despaired. He had never been one to exercise, and the most he ever got was from walking and playing various instruments of different sizes and weights. After thirty minutes of exercising, the omega was huffing and had built up a light sweat. ' _Ten more minutes. Ten more, and then I'm DONE.'_ Pushing himself, he made it through fifteen pushups before he flipped over and did twenty sit ups. Looking up, there was still a couple minutes left on the clock. Roderich heaved a sigh and gave up. There was still a week until the audition for him to prepare.

The following days, Roderich went to classes, and did his routine of exercises, feeling sore for the first few days, but after that, Roderich began building up muscle. Exercising regularly while working and finishing papers that had been assigned over the summer left Roderich with little time to be bored-or remember. Of course he didn't forget what had happened, but now it wasn't as prevalent as before, not as consuming. He could now think about the incident without feeling like he was drowning. He sighed, shaking his head to clear the unpleasant of thoughts. He still had work to do.


End file.
